


There For You

by RecedingSerenity



Series: Detroit: Become Shipped [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, First time writing Simkus, M/M, Markus almost starts crying, Markus has regrets, Simon being supportive, Sorry if it’s bad, but hey look more fluff, gay af, wholesome hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Too much is going on in Markus' head, and it's beginning to break him apart. He's lucky he has a certain blonde android that will always be there for him, no matter what.





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, okay, so I have no idea what inspired me to write this, as I'm not even into Simkus all that much, but hey, have some angsty stuff with some fluff at the end! XD

It was quiet. Finally, it was quiet. The celebration of guaranteed android independence had finally ceased, resulting in the members of Jericho falling into a needed rest.

Many androids went into their idle stasis modes, and some remained conscious, just chatting quietly with other, speaking of their wonders of what Markus would do next.

Quite frankly...Markus had no idea what he was going to do next. The revolution had been won, yes, but there was so much more to do, so many people to talk to, so many obstacles that the RK200 still had to cross over. Right now, though...Markus wasn't focused on the future of his people, as he really should be. No, he was focused on the past. The very near past.

So..so many had perished. So many androids had died for their cause. Now that the main struggle was over with, now that there wasn't going to be any more violence against their kind - hopefully - Markus' mind was on the lives that were lost in the effort. And it..it was really beginning to tear Markus apart.

"...You're quiet," said the blonde android sitting next to him. "Are you okay, Markus?"

Markus turned his head, glancing to Simon for a brief moment before looking back ahead, watching a couple other androids talking to each other with little smiles that almost seemed foreign to the leader. "I'm alright," Markus responded, though his tone wasn't very convincing.

Simon, ever so vigilant, picked up on this, and he leaned forward slightly into Markus' view. Only did he speak once those mismatched pools of color locked with his own blue ones. "We're free," Simon said softly. "We're free because of you, Markus. I...thought I'd see a hint of a smile from you by now because of it, but I haven't. I'd like to, though...so please, tell me what's bothering you.."

Markus diverted his gaze shortly before Simon finished speaking. A quiet sigh escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes as he hung his head a bit. "Because of me..." he repeated with a small shake of his head, voice quiet. He didn't even have to look at Simon to tell the the blonde was now frowning in concern and confusion.

Jericho's leader opened his eyes again, picking up his head as well, but didn't look at Simon. Hell, he didn't really look at anything except the ground. "Simon, I-... I can't stop thinking about them. About everyone we've lost, everyone who died trying to support our cause. Maybe..maybe if I did something different, maybe if I tired harder, more of us would still be alive..."

A wave of empathy rushed through Simon. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of the same as well. It was devastating, really...but he always told himself that those who had perished had done so honorably. "You did nothing wrong," immediately came Simon's gentle reply. "They fought for us, with us...we all knew that this wouldn't end without at least some bloodshed, as...horrible as that sounds. But we couldn't be more grateful for having a leader like you. You led us to victory, led us to freedom. You did absolutely everything you could to save us."

There was a warm, soothing smile on Simon's lips as he spoke, trying to instill Markus with the confidence that he seemed to be lacking at the moment, but that smile quickly faded once he saw tears festering in the corners of the eyes that he's fallen in love with.

"Y...you know what the worst part about being their leader is?" Markus asked, attempting to keep his voice as level as possible, but it was proving to be difficult. "It-it wasn't watching them die, or watching them trust me against all odds. No..no, the worst part was watching them die because they trusted me." And with that, Markus leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and he dropped his face into his hands with his eyes squeezed closed.

That's when Simon's robotic heart seemed to just shatter into a million fragments. He's never seen Markus in a state like this before... And quite frankly, Simon found himself at a loss for words of consolation. So instead, the PL600 moved closer to Markus, slowly wrapping his arms around him in a side hug, which he was relieved to feel Markus lean into, and he even returned the embrace after a few moments.

They stayed like that. The two androids stayed like that for a long while, locked in the safety and security of each other's arms. Neither of them had the intention of separating any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback/criticism is always welcome, as well as any story suggestions!


End file.
